<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arthur and Merlin by Enya_Rosemary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925856">Arthur and Merlin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enya_Rosemary/pseuds/Enya_Rosemary'>Enya_Rosemary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:23:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enya_Rosemary/pseuds/Enya_Rosemary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin just enjoying each other’s company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arthur and Merlin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur could see Merlins dopey grin. Merlin was hard not to love. Merlin cuddled closer to Arthur, Arthur always had a warm presence. </p>
<p>They sat there, hands intertwined, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of one another. Arthur could feel himself falling asleep. Merlin was already near sleep as well. </p>
<p>As Arthur was drifting off he whispered to Merlin, “I love you, Merlin... even if you are a bit of an idiot.”</p>
<p>Merlin looked up at Arthur, “And I love you even if you are a prat.” Merlin and Arthur kissed, then snuggled back into each other’s arms.</p>
<p>They fell asleep smiling, for they were happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>